Solangelo - Demigods go camping
by LadyBear22
Summary: So this is my first time ever attempting fanfiction. I have wanted to try for soooo long but felt writing is not good enough. Although my writing is still terrible I hope you enjoy. This is a slow burn. I will be adding chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was lunch time at camp halfblood and Nico was only half listening to his friends. Jason and Percy were excitedly talking about the camping trip this weekend. It will be the first time everyone will be together since dirt-face tried rising. Nico sighed, everyone except Leo he thought. He barely knew the kid but he felt a pang of guilt every time he thought about him.

"Nico did you hear what I just said?" Percy asked piercing through Nico's musings.

Nico looked up sheepishly and said "Sorry Perce?",

"Do you want to come with Annabeth and me to get the food tomorrow?" he asked while eating his blue nachos.

"Nah sorry man, I told Will I would help out in the infirmary."

Percy snickered and elbowed Jason next to him. Jason grinned in return.

"Shut up" Nico said crisply, he was glad when Chiron agreed they could sit together. The big three table as other campers where calling it. It was better then sitting alone, although at times like this he wasn't so sure.

"Hey man I didn't say anything" Percy said with an unrepentant grin. Nico rolled his eyes, trying hard not to look over at the Apollo table. He had been unsuccessful in hiding his crush on the son of Apollo from his friends. They had all wanted to show him how supportive they are of the being gay thing and never missed an opportunity to give him shit about his crush.

"Come on Neeks, just ask the guy out. Its so obvious that you guys are into each other" Jason said a little too loudly then Nico was comfortable with.

"Shut up Sparky! I don't think they herd you over at the Hecate table!" Nico hissed at him. Jason just rolled his eyes. " Will and I are friends that's all"

"oh is that why you keep finding any reason to go to the infirmary?" Percy said.

" Hey come on now that paper cut yesterday could have been lethal!" Jason responded with mock sincerity. Nico cheeks turned pink.

"I hate you both" Nico mumbled. Percy and Jason just laughed. Nico sneaked a glance at Will over his right shoulder. Will was laughing at something his sibling had said. Nico stomach did a somersault. Why did he have to be so hot.

Jason shared a See what I mean look with Percy. Kids started to get up and put away there plates. Piper walked up and smiled at them all. "Hey you guy's excited for camping?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" Percy exclaimed giving Jason a high five. Nico was still watching Will . He was gathering his plate to put away and getting up from his table. Nico was wondering if he could find an excuse to go talk to him. Piper followed his gaze.

"Hey Nico you should ask Will if he wants to come camping." Piper said. Nico choked on the cheeseburger he was eating.

"What? Ahhh No!" Nico stammered. His eyes wide with alarm.

Jason and Percy took one look at each other and in unison yelled "Will!".

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Nico said under his breath. Giving the sons of Zeus and Poseidon his best I will kill you slowly and painfully stare. Will walked cheerfully up to the table. Nico just wanted let the ground swallow him up but unfortunately he had promised Will no underworldy magic.

"Hey guys, hey Nico." Will flashed him his brilliant smile. Oh gods Nico thought I am so out of his league. Will switched his attention to Nico's friends. "What's up?"

"Well we were just wondering, what you are doing this weekend?" Piper asked way too innocently. Percy and Jason were all to obviously trying not to laugh. Nico gave Piper a look of betrayal, which Piper completely ignored.

Will shrugged "Nothing exciting really" Will's eyes flicked to Nico then back to Piper. "Probably just take intake at the infirmary…..why?"

"Well we are going on a camping trip this weekend. Lots of people are going. Hazel, Frank and Rayna are coming from camp Jupiter. " Piper explained.

" My sister Thalia is coming and is bringing some of the hunters awesome tents." Jason added. "plus you know Annabeth and Percy, Piper and me ….. plus Nico of course". Nico started listing all the painful ways he will get back at his friends for this.

"annnd" Piper said slowly, still ignoring Nico's death stare. He wondered when people stopped cowering in fear from his glares. He missed those days. " we have a spare seat and was wondering if you would like to join us?" she smiled sweetly at him.

Will looked taken back. "Yeah?...um…..well" Will glanced at Nico with uncertainty. "okay…..sure" Will then smiled. "Sounds like fun" he finished awkwardly. Nico felt his stomach wince. Clearly he does want to go but is too nice to say it Nico thought. Suddenly he felt the overwhelming need sink under the table.

"Awesome!" Percy said with his big lopsided grin that Nico used to find cute, but now made him want to strangle the son of the sea god. "Meet us at halfblood hill at 6:00am on Friday." Will nodded and flashed his beautiful smile and left with a wave to catch up with his siblings. Nico turned on his friends. Each one of them had a smug grin.

Nico glared at each of them in turn finishing with Piper " You know I expected this from these too but I thought you were better than this Piper"

Piper smile grew wider. "Someone had to do something cause Hades knows you weren't going to. Plus you know you love us." Piper blew Nico a kiss before heading off to practice her sword fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Will stomach was in knots. He was distracted and annoyed at himself because of it. He had counted the aspirin bottles 4 times already, each time losing count. For Apollo's sake man get it together! He barely had the thought before looking over his shoulder for the hundredth time to see if the son of Hades had arrived yet. He dropped the bottle in his hand, little white tablets going everywhere. He swore under his breath, got down on his knees and began picking up the aspirin. This is ridiculous! You don't even know if he likes you. Shit Solace you don't even know if he is gay. Will's thoughts went back to lunch time yesterday. Gods I must of sounded like an idiot! Nico just sat there unreadable as always. Will felt like he spent way too much time trying to figure out what the guy was thinking. In fact he spent the last couple of weeks trying to figure out the prince of darkness. He was so mysterious and Will new that was part of the guys allure. Well that and his dark brown eyes and….. " Fallen asleep Solace?" A familiar voice brought Will back to reality. He was still on the ground he looked up to see a pear of black converses and dark grey skinny jeans. Will tried to stand up too quickly and nearly lost his balance. Nico grabbed Will's arm to steady him. Will felt like Nico just struck him with electricity . He looked up to see Nico's smirk and the spark of amusement in his dark eyes. "You okay man?" Nico asked. Pulling his hand away. Will realized he was staring.

"Oh…ummm…..yeah. I just, I just didn't hear you come in." the words stumbling out Will's mouth. Will turned and walked over to the bin throwing out the tablets in his hand. Real smooth! Could you be any more lame! He took a deep breath trying to get himself together. "Thanks for helping out. My siblings have a habit of disappearing around intake"

"No problem" Nico said "What do want me to do?"

"Well…" Will picked up his paperwork, glad to have something to focus on than how good Nico looks now he was back to a healthy weight. " This is list of supplies we should have. Just count the stock on the shelves and mark down any discrepancies" Nico nodded and settled on floor with a box of bandages. "Sorry it's pretty boring work."

" All good" Nico flashed him a smile that made Wills stomach do a somersault. "Anything is better than going grocery shopping with Percy and Annabeth. That guy is way too into blue food"

Will snickered. "Yeah what is that about?"

"Not sure. My theory is he has swallowed to much sea water" Nico started on the second box. Will smiled at Nico. He knew Nico and his friends liked to rag on each other. They were super close though, you couldn't go through what they did together and not be close.

"It was nice of your friends to invite me this weekend" Will said watching Nico closely. Nico seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"About that…. you don't have to go this weekend" Nico said quietly. Wills stomach plummeted and he struggled to keep the disappointment off his face.

"You don't want me to go?" Will wished he could of kept the hurt out of his voice.

"No no no!" Nico said quickly. "I mean yes I do…I mean…..aghhhh" Nico shacked his head. His face turning red, "I mean yes I want you to come…..but I don't want you to feel like you have to come if you don't want to. Will found himself enjoying the smaller boy's discomfort. He let the moment stretch while smiling inwardly. After a moment of silence Nico threw a rolled up bandage at Will's head.

"Hey what was that for?" Will asked throwing the bandage back at Nico.

"Are you coming or not sunshine?" Nico asked. Will made a show of thinking.

"Well Death boy I can't leave you to eat blue food all alone" Will released his smile at Nico. Nico responded by throwing more bandages.

"Gods your annoying Solace" Nico said while jotting down a number on the sheet. Is that a smile? Will asked himself. Nico was definitely trying to hide a smile. Hmmmmm ….. maybe there is hope.


End file.
